Four Times Carmilla Stole Laura's Pillow (And The One Time She Didn't)
by kinqslanding
Summary: Hollstein: Carmilla keeps taking Laura's pillow and the short girl couldn't bring herself to care as much, until Carmilla steals something else. [Carmilla Webseries oneshot]


**The four times Carmilla stole Laura's pillow (and the one time she didn't)**

**1**

Laura wearily trudged into her dorm and slammed herself on the bed after throwing her bag on the ground. Huffing tiredly, she shut her eyes as she lay down. Laura's arm shot out as she aimlessly slapped at her bed, trying to locate her pillow. After several failed attempts, Laura sat up.

"What the?" Laura's eyes scanned the room and her gaze fell on a curled up form of her roommate, lightly snoring on the other side of the room. Amidst the black shroud Carmilla buries herself in lay a bright yellow pillow that stood out against the dark colors. Laura rolled her eyes as she stood up, shuffling over to Carmilla.

"M'pillow." She mumbled as she stuck her finger out to poke at the vampire's shoulder. Carmilla shrugged her away and pulled the pillow closer to herself. "Uh, hello?"

Carmilla merely flicked her wrist in the direction of Laura and fell back asleep immediately. Laura reluctantly rolled her eyes before falling back into her own bed.

**2**

Laura should've known that this wasn't a one time thing. Her favorite yellow pillow was constantly missing, and she'd always find it on Carmilla's bed.

It was a Thursday night and Laura was typing away furiously at her desk. She pulled out cookie after cookie from her packet as her eyes never left the screen. She sighed tiredly as her fingers stiffened over the duration of her typing.

"Hey sweet heart." Carmilla's sultry voice suddenly reverberated through the room.

"Jesus Christ!" Laura shrieked (very embarrassingly might she add) as she flew off the chair. "How long have you been sitting here?"

"Long enough to eat half your bag of cookies, cupcake. You need to get more." Carmilla smirked at her through her half lidded eyes.

Laura scrunched her eyebrows and stared at the vampire. She sighed as she pointed to the cupboards. "There's more there."

Carmilla grinned at her and stood up, carrying something else in her arms.

"Hey that's my pillow."

"I'm aware, cutie." Carmilla held it by her side as she pulled a new pack of cookies out.

**3**

"Why are you staring at me?" Laura spoke, her eyes staying shut as she curled up tighter on her bed.

"I want that pillow." Carmilla perched on the edge of her own bed as her eyes glued onto Laura's form in the dark.

"It's mine, you know." Laura mumbled, her voice laced with sleep.

"I can't sleep without it." Carmilla growled and Laura turned around. Laura gave her a weird look and Carmilla almost blushed. Laura attempted to close her eyes again but Carmilla's gaze never left her. She finally snapped open her eyes and threw the pillow at her roommate's face.

"Fine, take it and go to sleep." Laura turned her back against Carmilla as she threw the sheets over herself.

"Goodnight, creampuff." Laura hears the smirk in Carmilla's voice as she fell asleep.

**4**

"Oops did I wake you?" Carmilla monotonously asked as she yanked the yellow pillow from Laura's grip. Laura sat up and face the pale girl as she padded back to her own bed and fell face first into it, the pillow held tightly in her embrace.

"Look, I don't know why you need that pillow but—"

"Mm, go to sleep, cupcake." Carmilla lazily replied, her voice muffled by the bed.

"I need a pillow." Laura grumbled softly. "Now that you've taken mine, forever, might I add."

"Take this." Carmilla threw a pillow at Laura with excessive force.

"Ow!" Laura gave her a high pitched protest as the pillow hit her face. As Laura picked the pillow up and pressed it against her face, she didn't seem to mind that much. She pulled the pillow to her chest and inhaled the scent. A smile lingered on her face as she fell asleep.

**5**

Laura and Carmilla have been switching pillows for a while now, and neither of them complained much, except for times when Carmilla forces the pillow out of Laura's hands.

That night though, the yellow pillow lay on Laura's bed, untouched by the vampire sitting on the other bed.

"Aren't you gonna take this?" Laura waved her pillow around and Carmilla wrinkled her nose at her.

"Not tonight." Carmilla licked her lips. "I'm gonna take something else though."

Laura arched an eyebrow quizzically, she barely had time to react before she felt herself being lifted off the bed.

"Whoa!" Laura shrieked loudly as she fell atop Carmilla. "What is your problem?"

Carmilla gave Laura a twitch of her mouth (that strangely resembled a smile) before pulling Laura's back to her front.

"I'm taking you tonight." Carmilla mumbled, her warm breath tickling Laura's neck. Laura felt herself relax in Carmilla's grip, she wriggled around until she was facing the girl.

Pushing a strand of dark hair behind her ear, Laura cupped Carmilla's face and pressed a kiss to her nose. "Goodnight, Carm."

"No one calls me that." Carmilla raised her eyebrows and Laura merely smiled back at her.

"Now I do." Laura pushed her head into the crook of Carmilla's neck. "Can you steal me more often?"

"Sure, _Laura_." Carmilla kissed her forehead before falling asleep to the sound of Laura's steady breathing against her collarbone.


End file.
